Young children have difficulty in screwing back threaded tooth caps onto collapsible tubes. There exists, therefore, a need for a permanently attachable dispensing closure for collapsible tubes, which may be operated by small children. There is also a need to provide an attractive, animated dispensing closure and appealing shape to the toothpaste, which will encourage children to use the tube as, for example, when it is used for dispensing toothpaste. It is essential that such devices be inexpensive and convenient to use.